The present invention relates to titanium machining. There is a continuing drive in aerospace and other industries to find an effective and economical means of machining titanium. In fact, Ti represents one of the most difficult materials to machine. Machining of Ti often requires frequent tool replacement and involves significant down time. In addition, Ti machining is usually done at lower cutting speeds, requiring longer production times.